A collection of poems
by trishAfish
Summary: poems from any where in the serries and any POV
1. Chapter 1

**_I dont own twilight. this is bellas point of veiw from the zombe peiriod of_ New Moon .**

**I have lost him for good .**

I am nothing , I can not feel

I am numb

I lost

I lost him

I lost all of them

I lost a future

A whole other realm of possibilities

I miss them now

A larger understatement has never been made

The rain keeps falling

I keep crying

The ultimate cold consumes me

No warmth can reach me

No sunny days can I see

A thick cloud cover obscures me

The darkest of nights

The brightest of days

Have no power

To make this pain go away

He is gone without a trace

While in my dreams I see his face

Life is more like a dream

The most horrifying of night mares

I am haunted by the memories

They causes me so much pain

I pretend I'm okay

But it aches inside

There used to be a way

Better than just getting bye

It is just too hard to let go

I walk in a daze

No one can reach

Not anymore

Iv drifted too far away

I'm not okay

I put on a cool façade

To hide the pain

I must be strong

I feel like screaming

I am alone

I am surrounded by people

But I might as well be alone

I have no one

No one

No one to hold

No one to love

No one too wipe away my tears

No one to tell my fears

I am alone in a world full of people

Those topaz eyes are forever burned into my mind

That crooked grin forever behind my eyes

That quiet laughter is forever what I hear

I can not forget him

I will not forget him

I still hold on to keep alive that hope

That hope that they were really here

That what I remember is the truth

That it was all real

That vampires walk the earth

That the best months of my life really happened

I shall always cherish what time he gave me

He said he loved me

He said he cared

He said he would always be there

I still love him

I still care

He said I would forget

I don't want to forget

I want to remember

He was the love of my life

Now he dose not care

Maybe he never did

Maybe I imagined it all

Maybe I am crazy

I stalk those delusions of him

I want him to be real

I don't want it all to be a dream

I hope I'm not that creative

I live in such a way that I cant be sure

I miss him

I love him

He said it would be as if he was never there

That's just not possible

He changed who I am

I will never be the same

The lion fell in love with the lamb

Then the lion fell out of love

The lamb was left with no one

What happened to the lamb?

What will become of me?

What if I cant heal?

What if this hole in my chest never gets any smaller?

I have no idea

I want him back

I know he wont come

I love him

He doesn't love me

I miss his family

They have probably forgot me

They left

He left

I got left behind

And now I am alone

The lion stopped loving the lamb

Whats to happen to the lamb?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight , this is from Edwards POV when he sees Bella for the first time ever .

Oh so trivial,

The thoughts of the masses

Caught up in one being

A new addition

Young or Old

Content or in pain

I have heard it all

In love or in lust

Smart or foolish

I have heard it all

Man or woman

Child or adult

I have heard it all

A thousand exscuses

A million stories

I have heard it all

I sit in a room full of people

Hearing their every thought

I know human nature

I know the reasoning of every voice

Every whisper

Every word

Every thought

Every action

They are so predictable

I can see through every rouse

Jasper is listing the emotions in this room

Anger

Shyness

Calmness

Lust

Jealousy

Betrayal

Smugness

Love

Hatred

Envy

Aguish

Worthlessness

I know every voice

I wonder what the new student is thinking

Alas a voice I cannot hear

A mystery I cannot solve

Try as I might

I put up a fight

Still alas

HER voice I cannot hear

Maybe my powers are slipping away

Rosalie is thinking of her self as always

Emmit is trying to challenge Jasper

Jasper dose not want to except

Alice is looking in to the future

Mike Newton thinks he has fallen in love with Bella

Jessica Stanley is still drooling over me

Angela Weber is thinking about homework

Eric Yorkee is taking in every part of HER

A chocolate-haired angel

Skin nearly pale as the snow

Eyes deep and thoughtful as the Ocean

A loving heart

Bella is still a mystery

She is the one I cannot hear

No matter how much I fight

Bella Swan is her name

A swan is graceful

Bella means beautiful

Beautiful grace

Or

Graceful beauty

Which I wonder is she


	3. Chapter 3

This is the prom in twilight from Edwards's point of view. I don't own twilight.

It may have taken half the day

I how ever can not complain

I hold an angel in my arms

Twirling away the night

Her pale skin flushed from the excitement

Her eyes bright in enjoyment

Her full lips curved into a smile

Her dark hair tumbling down around her face

It may have taken half a day

I how ever can not complain

I hold an angel in arms

Twirling away the night

The thoughts around us are in awe

I pay other people no heed

My eyes are only for Bella

An angel in herself, indeed

It may have taken half a day

I how ever can not complain

I hold an angel in my arms

Twirling away the night

I can not tear my eyes away

I hold her gaze and start to sway

Why this angel chose me

I will never know

How ever I am grateful that she did

A vision in blue

She seems to glow

I may never let her go

I see only her

Suddenly I hear

Some of

The thoughts

Being screamed at me

I promised not to let her go

Not once this

Dark dark

Night

I would have kept it too

Why did the dog

Have

To come

Why did

He ask her to dance

How dare he think such

Things about my angel

How dare

He hold her so close

How dare

He whisper in her ear

How dare

He think such things about my Bella

My angel

My Bella

My sweet

My love

The most important thing now

The most important thing ever

My brown eyed angel

My sweet true love

Thankfully their dance is done

The party has barley begun

I growled at him

When he

Asked her

For another dance

I pulled her close

Ill never let her go again

My sweet sweet angel

My one true love

She looks so beautiful

I can not look away

The pull of her blood is nearly over whelming

The temptation of body is stronger yet

Ill never let my angel go

Never

Never

Not ever

Not for as long

As I live

I hear her words

Her soothing

Combing voice

Before I have time to think it through

We are waltzing out the door

And out into

Sunset

We reach a bench

I hold her close

We talk of many things

And finally we reach

The talk of vampires

I will

Not damn

My angel

To this

Existence

Never

Not if I have a say in it

The last rays of the sun are disappearing

Tis almost time to say good night

I press my lips to her neck


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own twilight , if I did would this be called "Fan Fiction". This is Aalices POV in new moon on the plane ride to Italy .

I can barley sit still

We may be moving

But I cant tell

This waiting is endless

A new torture still

Answering Questions

Discounting lies

Righting wrongs

Telling the truth

The future is restless

It will not set

Moving pictures

Changing voices

Quick desiscions

A restless mind

New decisions

Nothing set

Always changing

Ever more

More so now

No set decisions

I long for him to make up his mind

Yet I fear for it to come

So much sadness

Endless miserie

A broken heart

A wretched soul

A lost vampire

My brother

Blood lust always first

But close comes fear on its tail

I fear for Edward

I fear for Bella

I fear for myself

I fear for us all

Courage is not the absence of fear ,

But the knowledge that something is more important than fear

You may call this courage,

I call this love

Love of the deepest kind

Heart brake of the most extreme

A passing moment

A million more

I am impatient for this ride to end,

And yet I fear its conclusion

Will we save him

Even I know not

A thousand tears

A thousand whispered words

A thousand sweet moments

A thousand heart brakes


End file.
